


Paternidad

by akxmin



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe - Human, Baby Nero, Fluff, Gen, Love at First Sight, Minor Character Death, Platonically, Single Parent Vergil, mentions of child abandonment
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: A veces se preguntaba qué habría pasado si no hubiera aceptado la paternidad, si alguien hubiese adoptado a Nero. No le gustaba pensar en eso muy a menudo.
Relationships: Vergil & Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaa, me disculpo, pero acabo de leer una historia que me llenó de inspiración así que vengo con un mini-fic para saciar mi deseo de ver a Vergil y Nero siendo una familia. No incesto, solo fluff.

No se enteró de la existencia de su hijo hasta que las cosas salieron terriblemente mal durante el proceso de parto.

Vergil ni siquiera podía recordar a esa mujer, quien al parecer le había catalogado como el único contacto de emergencia. Luego de haber recibido esa llamada desde el hospital sin mayor explicación, finalmente llegó a la sala de emergencias a las cuatro de la mañana. Recuerda haber exigido que le dijeran qué estaba pasando, pues encontraba su presencia en ese lugar totalmente innecesaria. Y solo le entregaron un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta oscura.

Aparentemente el cordón umbilical se había envuelto alrededor del cuello del niño y la mujer murió durante la cirugía de emergencia. Vergil tenía diecinueve años, y ya podía ver cualquier posible objetivo que tuviese en su vida tomar en cambio la forma del bebé dormido en sus brazos.

Él no era _débil_. Luego de todo lo que había pasado, simplemente hizo a un lado sus propias emociones e impidió que las mismas le forzaran en su actuar, pero no iba a negar sentirse un tanto sesgado respecto a la situación.

Luego de que su madre falleciera en un accidente, su propio padre había cuidado de su hermano y de él durante pocos meses antes de desaparecer y ambos quedaran a manos del gobierno. Pasaron la mayor parte de su infancia entre hogares temporales, su conducta reservada y un tanto iracunda lo hacían ser rechazado por casi todos los padres del sistema. Y su corazón terminó por romperse al verse separado de su hermano Dante, a quien no volvió a ver hasta hace apenas un par de años.

No permitiría que su propio _hijo_ pasara por todo eso. Haría cualquier cosa para evitar siquiera la posibilidad. Los adolescentes hacían eso todo el tiempo, entonces, ¿por qué él no podría?

Cuando miró bajo la manta, el bebé tan solo observó a su _padre_ en silencio, con ojos azules muy abiertos y curiosos. Antes de llorar.


	2. Primer año

Cuando Nero tenía un año, Vergil ya se había acostumbrado a las cosas. Más o menos.

Su primera palabra fue _papá_. Ya esperaba eso, pero había llegado en un momento tal que Vergil se había tambaleado por el simple sonido. Había estado preparando bananas y agregando la pasta a la compota de manzana, una de las únicas cosas que su delicado niño llegaba a comer, cuando de repente la voz de su hijo se asomó desde su silla alta.

— _Papá_ —Vergil se había detenido, giró sobre sus talones y miró al niño regordete con incredulidad.

—¿Nero?

—Papá —dijo de nuevo, levantando sus cortos brazos hacia arriba—. ¿ _Ba-na_?

Vergil miró su mano, la mitad de una banana aferrada a ella, y luego a Nero, con asombro incrédulo.

—¿ _Ba-na_? —repitió Nero, sonando mucho menos confiado esta vez. Vergil avanzó un poco hacia adelante, extendiendo la banana, luciendo absolutamente ridículo por la forma en que sostenía la pieza de fruta como una espada hacia su hijo de un año.

Nero dio un mordisco, o más bien, se tragó la banana hasta que se le salió un trozo de la boca, sonriendo triunfante.

Vergil dejó la fruta y tiró de Nero en sus brazos.


	3. Segundo año

Cuando Nero tenía dos años, Vergil comprendió por qué los llamaban “los dos terribles”.

Lloraba todo el tiempo, ya fuera porque tenía hambre, quería que lo sacaran de su silla o simplemente tenía ganas de llorar. Vergil se sentaba en el sofá al otro lado de su apartamento, frotándose las sienes palpitantes y apretando los dientes.

Solo tomaba un minuto o dos de ruido hasta que Vergil se rendía, caminaba hacia la habitación de Nero y levantaba al niño, que seguía berreando justo en su oreja.

Sostenía al niño alrededor de su regordeta cintura, con un brazo envolviéndose debajo de su trasero. Revisaba su pañal. Nero estaba aprendiendo a ir al baño, pero aún tenía algunos accidentes, por lo general no era eso. Lo llevaba a la cocina, le ofrecía leche caliente y compota de manzana, algunas veces eso lo calmaría.

Si todo lo demás fallaba, llevaría a Nero por el pequeño apartamento, caminaría en círculos una y otra vez hasta que el movimiento de balanceo calmara al niño lo suficiente para hacerlo dormir. Abandonaría sus labores del día, y se metería en su propia cama, dejando al niño dormido a su lado. Nero se despertaba tres o cuatro veces por la noche en su cuna, pero durmiendo con Vergil no se despertaba una sola vez.


	4. Tercer año

Cuando Nero tenía tres años, ya estaba teniendo pesadillas.

Comenzaron por una desagradable infección en el oído que Nero había desarrollado por tener dentro demasiada agua del lago, cuando Vergil lo había llevado a nadar con Dante y Lady, quienes estaban encantados con el crecimiento de Nero.

Nero lloraba y gritaba durante horas, como lo había hecho cuando tenía dos años, pero esta vez por el dolor. Vergil lo llevó al médico una y otra vez, gastó miles de dólares en varios tratamientos y pruebas, en una segunda, tercera y cuarta opinión, pero al final tuvieron que esperar.

Vergil se cubría los oídos cuando Nero lloraba y suplicaba a Vergil que hiciera que dejara de doler.


	5. Cuarto año

Cuando Nero tenía cuatro años, Vergil lo inscribió en el jardín de infantes. Estaba absolutamente encantado al ver que Nero hacía amigos fácilmente, sobresalía en clase, florecía socialmente.

Y a medida que Nero crecía, Vergil se dio cuenta de que su apartamento no era lo suficientemente grande. Acudió a exhibiciones de casas mientras Nero estaba en la escuela, y dentro de un mes se había concentrado en un pequeño y lindo lugar, sin historia, nada especial. Tenía un bonito jardín delantero y una cerca blanca, como en todas las películas familiares estereotipadas que se hayan hecho. Vergil solo estaba un poco preocupado de que Nero lo odiara, le lanzara una rabieta, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Se mudaron a las cinco de la mañana, demasiado temprano para ambos, y Vergil sacó a Nero del coche. El chico era una imagen cómica, con el cabello blanco y rizado que sobresalía por todos lados, un conejito de peluche aferrado en sus brazos y una camiseta del Parque Jurásico torcida de manera incorrecta sobre su barriga. Vergil se inclinó, señalando la casa.

—Esta es nuestra nueva casa. Vamos a vivir aquí ahora.

Nero observó por un momento, y luego salió corriendo por el jardín delantero. Vergil maldijo y también corrió tras él, dejando caer su mochila (que contenía todos los elementos esenciales de Nero, un animal de peluche extra, fruta, agua, varios alimentos) y persiguiendo a su hijo. Nero simplemente corrió hacia la puerta principal, donde a un lado había un columpio colgando del techo saliente.

—¡Arriba, papá! ¡Arriba!

Vergil hizo lo que le pedía, alzando a Nero en el asiento y sonriendo mientras se movía, tratando de empujarse.

Mantuvo un ojo cauteloso en Nero mientras regresaba al auto y tomaba las cosas que la camioneta de mudanzas no había transportado.

Una hora más tarde, Nero se había vuelto a dormir, acurrucado en la cama de Vergil, ignorando por completo su propia (y nueva) cama para niño grande, que estaba muy emocionado de haber recibido. Vergil se dio cuenta lentamente de que era menos sobre la cama y más sobre dónde estaba él mismo.


	6. Quinto año

Cuando Nero tenía cinco años, Vergil se dio cuenta de que podría haber arruinado algo en el camino.

Había mimado demasiado a Nero, todos se lo decían, porque el niño experimentaba ansiedad de separación cada vez que estaban separados por más de una hora o dos. La escuela, que Nero solía amar, se convirtió en una lucha constante tanto para él como para Vergil. Quien recibiría llamadas telefónicas a mitad del día porque Nero estaba llorando, preguntando por él, o estaba sentado en un rincón y se negaba a socializar. Tan pronto como Vergil llegaba, aún con su ropa de trabajo y un maletín, Nero saldría de la nada y se aferraría a su pierna, cantando _papá_ como un mantra.

Vergil llevó a Nero a los terapeutas, a los médicos, a todos en los que podía pensar. Dijeron que había crecido y que era algo que habían visto en muchos niños que solo tenían un padre.

Eso hizo pensar a Vergil. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta al no salir con nadie? ¿No abrirse a las posibilidades? Nunca le había gustado alguien de esa manera, al menos no lo suficiente como para casarse o compartir a su hijo. Logró algunas citas, pero cuando trató de explicarle a Nero que iba a tener una mamá, el niño tuvo un ataque de gritos.

—¡No! —exclamó, con el rostro torcido en una fea mueca mientras gemía y sollozaba, incapaz de ser consolado—. ¡No, no, solo quiero a papi!

Vergil tomó eso como una señal de que los médicos estaban equivocados y rápidamente terminó la relación. Nero era primero, no importa qué.


	7. Sexto año

Cuando tenía seis años, Nero ya no estaba apegado a Vergil.

Bueno, lo _estaba_ , pero no era tan obvio.

Se involucró mucho más en la escuela, y Vergil constantemente se tomaba el tiempo de ausentarse del trabajo para ir a verlo interpretar parodias que nadie más podía entender, como ver a Nero representar la cultura pirata con un parche en un ojo y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. La mirada en los ojos del niño cuando veía a Vergil en la audiencia, la alegría descarada y la emoción que iluminaban sus rasgos hacía que Vergil se jurara a sí mismo que no se perdería nada que fuera tan importante para su hijo, nunca.

Por si fuera poco, Nero también se estaba estirando como una mala hierba, lo cual era un poco aterrador. Cambiaba de zapatos casi cada mes, y Vergil gastaba una cantidad obscena de dinero tratando desesperadamente de vestir a su hijo en crecimiento. Finalmente, comenzó a comprar ropa extra grande; era holgada, sí, pero Nero duraría meses con ella, y parecía que le gustaba el tamaño extra de todos modos.


	8. Séptimo año

Cuando tenía siete años, Vergil quería estrangular a Nero la mayor parte del tiempo.

Era una fuente constante de energía, desesperado por llamar la atención, corriendo por la casa gritando, rompiendo cosas y tirando de la manga de Vergil, rogándole que jugara cualquier juego estúpido que su joven mente hubiera conjurado.

Vergil había estado intentando avanzar un proyecto de su trabajo en casa, lo cual era difícil de hacer cuando había un niño dando vueltas en el sofá con un plato de pasta peligrosamente cerca de los caros cojines blancos. Ese año, Vergil le gritó a Nero por primera vez en su vida, y fue muy _fuerte_.

Claro, se sintió bien sacar la frustración, pero la mirada de miedo en los ojos de Nero fue suficiente para hacer que Vergil se sintiera enfermo. Observó, impotente, la forma en que el muchacho intentaba contener las lágrimas, colocar su pasta sin comer en el fregadero y retirarse a su habitación.

Intentó disculparse, pero se encontró con varias palabras que Nero era demasiado joven para decir, y una almohada siendo arrojada hacia la puerta. Fue a acostarse solo esa noche por primera vez en siete años.

Eran la una, tal vez las dos de la mañana, cuando escuchó su puerta abriéndose con un crujido. Abrió los ojos, desconcertado, al ver a un Nero de aspecto miserable de pie bajo el marco de la puerta con una manta aferrada a su pecho y sus ojos enrojecidos e irritados.

Vergil lo recibió en su cama con los brazos abiertos y lo sostuvo mientras lloraba, susurrando disculpas en su suave cabello hasta que salió el sol.


End file.
